1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a single lever control device for effecting multiple functions such as forward/reverse speed and carriage lift/lower functions in a lift truck.
2. Prior Art
The use of single lever control devices for multiple functions is well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,031 shows a single lever control device wherein a control lever extends through a radial opening in and is pivotally connected to an apertured busing 36. The control lever includes an arm extending through an axial opening in the bushing which connects to a first control member. The bushing is mounted on two widely spaced bearings. Rotation of the bushing about its axis causes a first control to be activated and swinging movement of the control lever relative to the bushing causes a second control to be actuated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,401 shows a manual control lever for a plurality of operating functions which is supported by a ball and socket joint with a stabilizer link supporting and stabilizing movement of the control lever. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,547 shows a single lever control for multiple functions wherein the control lever is supported for universal movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,336 shows a lift truck controller operable to control raising and lowering of the pay load, tilting of the mast, forward and reverse travel and speed.